lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 005
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Tessa shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Afterwards, Rachel shuffled 4 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 4 cards. Turn 1: Rachel Rachel activates "War Dance - Ferret Calling", adding "Blazepelt Ferret" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons "Ferretman" (1100/0). Since she controls a "Ferret" monster, Rachel Special Summons "Blazepelt Ferret" from her hand (1200/0). Rachel uses the effect of "Blazepelt", banishing "Ferret Calling" to make it in a Primordial State for this turn. She uses "Ferretman" and "Blazepelt" to Order Summon "Capuccino Ferret" (2400/0). Rachel uses the effect of "Capuccino Ferret", inflicting damage to Tessa equal to the ATK of "Blazepelt". (Tessa: 4000 > 2800). Rachel Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 2: Tessa Tessa draws. She Normal Summons "Starlit Nymph" (1000/2000). She uses the effect of "Nymph", Special Summoning "Starlit Wizard" (1800/800). Since she activates the effect of a monster, she uses the effect of "Starlit Larva" in her hand, discarding it and banishing "Nymph" and "Wizard" to Accent Summon "Starlit Rassvetnyy Drakon" (2500/2000). "Rassvetnyy Drakon" attacks and destroys "Capuccino". (Rachel: 4000 > 3900). Rachel uses the effect of "Capuccino", adding the banished "Ferret Calling" to her hand, also she activates her Set "War Dance - Furry Spiral", destroying a card Tessa control since she destroyed a "Ferret" monster Rachel controls, but Rachel activates "Starlit Escape", banishing "Rassvetnyy Drakon". She Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. During the End Phase, the effect of "Escape" activates, returning "Rassvetnyy Drakon" to her field. (2500/2000). Turn 3: Rachel Rachel draws. Rachel activates "War Dance - Ferret Calling", adding "Speckled Ferret" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons "Speckled Ferret" (1400/0). She uses the effect of "Speckled Ferret", Special Summoning "Odd Ferret" from her hand. (1000/0) Tessa uses the effect of "Rassvetnyy Drakon", since a monster is Special Summoned to Rachel's Main Monster Zone, banishing that monster. Rachel activates "War Dance - Ferret Reborn" from her hand, Special Summoning "Ferretman" from her GY. (1100/0). Rachel uses the effect of "Speckled Ferret", banishing "Ferret Reborn" to make it in a Primordial State for this turn. She uses "Ferretman" and "Speckled" to Order Summon "Ferret Lover, Itzel Valas" (300/0). Rachel uses the effect of "Itzel", shuffling "Speckled" into the Deck and making "Rassvetnyy Drakon" gain ATK equal to the shuffled monster's ATK for this turn. ("Rassvetnyy Drakon": 2500 > 3900/2000). "Itzel" attacks "Rassvetnyy Drakon", but Tessa activates her Set "Starlit Illusion", Special Summoning "Starlit Babydrake" (500/500), but it cannot attack, also it is banished in the End Phase. Tessa also activates her Set "Starlit Reverse", banishing "Babydrake" and "Itzel", and Special Summoning 1 "Starlit Aurora Token" (500/500) to Rachel's field. Rachel activates her Set "Nightsky Draw", since she has no cards in her hand, she Tributes 1 monster she controls to draw 2 cards. Rachel Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. The effect of "Itzel" expires ("Rassvetnyy Drakon": 3900 > 2500/2000). Turn 4: Tessa Tessa draws. "Rassvetnyy Drakon" attacks directly, but Rachel activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "Itzel". (300/0). The effect of "Rassvetnyy Drakon" activates and would banish "Itzel", but Rachel activates her Set " ", paying 1500 LP. (Rachel: 3900 > 2400) to negate the effect of "Rassvetnyy Drakon" and destroying it, but Tessa activates " " from her hand, banishing "Rassvetnyy Drakon" and returning it to the field. (2500/2000). A replay occurs, and "Rassvetnyy Drakon" attacks "Itzel", but Rachel uses the effect of "Itzel" to invert damage calculation. (Tessa: 2800 > 600). Since "Rassvetnyy Drakon" is sent from the field to the GY, Tessa shuffles the banished materials "Nymph" and "Wizard" into the Deck. Tessa uses the effect of "Illusion", banishing it to Special Summon the banished "Babydrake" (500/'500'). Turn 5: Rachel Rachel draws. She Normal Summons "Degenerate Ferret" (1600/0). "Itzel" attacks and destroys "Babydrake" due to the invert ability of "Itzel". "Degenerate" attacks Tessa directly. (Tessa: 600 > 0). Rachel wins. Category:Blog posts